heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Viggo Grimborn
Viggo Grimborn is the feared leader of Dragon Hunters and the main antagonist in the second part of DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge. In the final season, Viggo was able to be redeemed and learnt to respect dragons as equals before his death. Appearance Viggo wears a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also has spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with Dragon Hunters' tribal crest on it, and black wrist guards. Viggo had short, black hair and brown eyes. He also sported a goatee. Viggo has three scars on the left side of his neck. He later received a scar to his face from the lava of the volcano that he fell into, when he tried to retrieve the Dragon Eye by himself. Personality Outwardly, Viggo presents himself as a gentleman and a man of honor, but it is clear that he is, in reality, far beyond it. When it comes to his greed and pride. He has a laisse-faire attitude to the safety of his men, sacrificing a number of his men to the scourge of odin so that he could trick the riders into finding the buffalord for him, to throwing a hunter who has been pocketing more than his share off of a cliff, and is generally feared by all of his men, including his brother. Unlike other villains in the show, Viggo has no interest in conquest or vengeance (even flat-out admitting it) and is soley concerned with his trading empire. While Ryker involves himself in dragon hunting and does the dirty work, Viggo prefers to manage the more bureaucratic part of his enterprise. He is rarely is seen in combat, and is usually prone to compromise and deal-making when he sees benefits in doing so. He is not one to hold a grudge, shrugging at the destruction of his auction (leading the loss of a significant amount of gold) and the various setbacks the riders have put him through. Viggo is arguably the smartest - and thus the most dangerous - foe Hiccup and the riders have ever faced, having outwitted Hiccup more times than anyone else. As unlike Hiccup, Viggo has no sense of honor. This changed after Johann and Krogan betrayed him, when a Monstrous Nightmare rescued him from a collapsing cave. Through this experience, Viggo starts to have a new perspective on dragons and helps Hiccup in thwarting his former associates’ plans, with the cost of his own life. Abilities and Powers Though being a regular human with no special powers or abilities, Viggo does have a wide enough set of skills. *'Intelligence': Viggo is an extremely clever individual and noted by Hiccup as a master of deception, who battles with his intellect. He is an expert at playing Maces & Talons, even managing to outwit Hiccup - though he admitted that Hiccup had exceeded his expectations and was a brilliant opponent. As an item belonging to his tribe, Viggo has intimate knowledge of the Dragon Eye and - by extension - dragons themselves, on par with Hiccup's. *'Dragon Hunting': Though he rarely puts himself in danger, Viggo is considered an elite Dragon Hunter, rivaled - and possibly surpassed - only by his older brother, Ryker. *'Leadership': Despite being the younger brother, Viggo is the undisputed leader of the Dragon Hunters because of his cunning intellect and effective strategies. He always plans his moves before he makes them, often seeing his battles as a game of Maces and Talons. *'Strength and Fighting Skills': Viggo is well trained in the use of unarmed combat as he was able to fend of Heather - a warrior on par with Astrid - effortlessly and with his bare hands. He carries a large sword on his back, which bears a slight resemblance to Hiccup's sword, Inferno. He shown his strength to be able to hold Heather easily but he was stated by his older brother, he not as strong as Ryker. *'Dragon Information Controlled': He used the dragon eye to get a lot of information on dragons to control such as he was able to control the Shellfire by wrapping the dragons by ropes with a large boat, using large heavy hammers to control the vibrations of two Catastrophic Quaken's, and summoning a Submaripper by using the vibration of a dagger by dropping to the sea where it was located. Weapons Even when Viggo prefers to use his mind to outwit and fight his enemies, he still carries a short but rather solid and heavy sword on him. The hilt shape is rather simple, but is bejeweled with a row of - presumably - rubies. He also has daggers that he uses to fight his enemies and to call/lure or tame dragons, as he had dropped one of them into the ocean to call the Submaripper and to lure a wild Skrill to him with a metal dagger, which is an old Berserker trick that they had used to lure Skrills into their traps. While having been inspired by Hiccup's Inferno, Viggo made himself a sword that can ignite itself. He briefly used it against Hiccup, with the fight ending when Viggo released gas from the sword and ignited it, making a small explosion. Viggo then put his sword down as a sign that he doesn't want to hurt Hiccup. Later, when Johann figured that Viggo is not on his side anymore, the latter released gas and ignited it, creating a big explosion to mask his escape. He then found his Skrill and freed him by cutting its chains with his sword. Viggo is seen with his sword in his hand while talking to Hiccup. As his final act, Viggo ignites the sword and attacks a group of Dragon Hunters. Role in the Crossover Viggo's dragon hunting, striking fear into the hearts of his men and defeating Hiccup without removing his sword from it's sheave is what got Drago and Pitchs' attention. Drago gets more dragon for his army, Pitch's Nightmares can feed on the fear he leaves behind and Viggo can help them to take down the Big Four. Given his nature as a business man, odds of him carrying any sort of loyalty to such allies is very minimal. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III As Hiccup's newest adversary, Viggo challenges him in ways he never has been before. He is impressed by the young Viking's intellect and sees him as a worthy opponent, unlike other villains Hiccup has faced. Viggo tests Hiccup's intelligence, and even manipulates him to his advantage, leaving the young Viking extremely frustrated. However, he does honor Hiccup's request to give Astrid the only known cure for the Scourge of Odin. In "Triple Cross" Viggo seeks revenge and asks Hiccup to help him perform it. When Johann and Krogan dropped a mountain on him and a Monstrous Nightmare saved him. From then on he respected dragons as equals. He then tells Hiccup this, when it is released that he has 4 arrows in his body from the dragon hunters. He then sacrifices himself for Hiccup, and most likely dies shortly after. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Ryker Grimborn Ryker is Viggo's older brother. Despite being younger, Viggo leads the Dragon Hunters. He does appear to care for Ryker, despite giving him orders and shunning his ideas, taking advantage of Ryker's familial loyalty. Heather claims that Ryker, like the rest of his men, fear Viggo. Heather Viggo could tell right away that Heather was a spy, possibly because of Windshear. He used her not only to find the Flightmare, but to lure out the Dragon Riders. He did seem a bit disappointed that Heather was not a more worthy opponent. When she was captured, it is possible Viggo made arrangements to have Heather executed. Dagur the Deranged Viggo treated Dagur the same as the Dragon Hunters. He was seen playing Maces and Talons with Dagur. While he did seem slightly impressed by Dagur's strategy, he still managed to win. It is unknown if Viggo is aware that Dagur freed Heather, but it is most likely, since he sent hunters to pursue Dagur. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists Category:Sailors Category:Poachers Category:Hunters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters